ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Slug: The Animation
Metal Slug is an anime series based on the video game of the same name created by SNK, unlike The King of Fighters Destiny, the series uses the traditional 2D animation used in the game Metal Slug 3 Pachinko. Synopsis It was the year 2028. The evil General Morden and his rebel army has launched a coup d'état on the world's governments, and all attempts by the armies of the various countries to curtail his growing power fail. His most recent attack has given him access to a new form of all-terrain combat tank dubbed "Metal Slug". In a last effort to stop Morden, Cpt. Marco Rossi and Lt. Tarma Roving of the Peregrine Falcon Strike Force are sent to locate and eliminate his powerbase, as well as reclaim or destroy any Metal Slugs they can find so as to keep the technology out of Morden's hands. Characters Main Characters *Marco Rossi *Tarma Roving *Eri Kasamoto (Since Episode 13) *Fio Germi (Since Episode 13) *Donald Morden Secondary Characters *Heidern *Eri Kasamoto (Until Episode 12) *Fio Germi (Until Episode 12) *Sophia (Appears on Next Episode's Teaser) *Cynthia (Appears on Next Episode's Teaser) *Allen O'Neil *Parker *Hyakutaro Ichimonji *Rumi Aikawa *Abul Abbas *Mars People *Rootmars Episodical Characters *Leta (Tani Oh's Pilot) *Satiko Suzuki *Scott Amundsen Jr. Mentioned Characters *Ralf Jones *Clark Still *Leona Heidern *Whip *K' Dash *Manfred Amadeus *Professor *Abigail *Beatriz *Scotia Amundsen Episodes Season 1 #We Trust You! Marco & Tarma Jumps to Action! #Tetsuyuki, The Huge Machine has Appeared! #Landing to Enemy's Base. There's no Time for a Nap! #Donald Morden Appears! The Huge Hairbuster Ribberts is the Core to Defeat the General! #The Immortal Devil Sergeant! Marco & Tarma vs. Allen O'Neil #War in the Snowy Forest. Leta's Artillery Tank is Here! #Explosive Shoots! Rebel Army is Pissed! #The Twin Tanks Appears! Shoe & Karn! #Stopping the Fear! We Won't Let Innocent People Die in the War #A Giant Red Tank! Iron Nokana is on the Sigh #The Final Battle Part 1 #The Final Battle Part 2 #Arabian Fight! We Must Stop Abul Abbas! #Iron Nokana Mk.II! Eri & Fio's Strategy to Capture Abul Abbas! #We Won't be Quiet Like Mummies! The Ancient Egypt #A Giant Serpent Appears! Assy Nero! #Battle in the Rails! The Keesi II Appears! #Like A Dragon! Dragon Nosuke! #A Big Joke! Fat in China #Fat People is NOT as Lazy as you Think! Big Shiee is Destroyed! #Let's Settle This on the Underground! #Mutated Soldiers!? Horror is Unleashed in the Sewers #The Immortal Devil Sergeant Returns! The Mystery of Mars People #Joining Forces to Protect The Earth! Regular Army & Rebel Army vs. Rugname Season 2 #Giant Lobsters! Traveling on the Choumein-Konga Island #Huge Hermit! Battle for the Survival #Zombie Invasion! The Mysterious Alien Virus Must be Discovered! #The Core Of The Zombie Virus is Found! #Battle Under The Sea! Rebel Army is Going with All They Got #The Himitsu Factory! Facing the Huge Jupiter King! #Hot Desert! Here Comes The Big Pyranha Plants #Ancient Relique! Sol Dae Rokker! #Fight In The Skies! Rebel Army Must Be Gone! #You're NOT Morden! Let's Rescue Marco and Morden from Mars People's Hands! #The Leader of Mars People Appears! The Invasion of the Marco Clones #The Battle That Will Define Our Fate! Rootmars' Last Stand OVAs #The Beginning of Donal Morden's Evil Empire #The Story of Marco and Tarma #The Story of Eri #The Story of Fio Seiyuus *Takenosuke Nishikawa (Marco) *Kana Hanazawa (Eri) *Takayuki Kondou (Tarma) *Kanako Morikado (Fio) *Takayuki Sugō (Morden) *Norio Wakamoto (Allen O'Neil) *Toshimitsu Arai (Heidern) Opening Themes *Military Survival (Episodes 1-12) *Come With All You Got! (Episodes 13-24) *Never Ending Mission (Episodes 25-36) Ending Themes *Adventures of your Heart (Episodes 1-12) *The Fat Dance (Episodes 13-24) *Peace Forever (Episodes 25-36) Gallery File:IMG 20190121 222258.jpg|"Next Time on Metal Slug". Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Snk Category:Metal Slug Category:Anime Category:Anime based on video games Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Animes Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Crunchyroll Category:Cartoons based on videogames Category:Military Category:Traditional animated Category:2D animation Category:Original Video Animation (OVA) Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's ideas